


Break A Little

by sadttitude



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadttitude/pseuds/sadttitude
Summary: When Maeve enters Spencer's life, everything crumbles down.





	Break A Little

**Author's Note:**

> Song used: youtube.com/watch?v=hg8lxtKSMQ0

**Sometimes I gotta learn lessons the hard way**

 

Spencer and you had been together for two years. Those two years had been the best. But everything came crumbling down when she appeared. Maeve. 

 

 **Sometimes I never learn nothing at all**

 

You didn't known. You didn't even suspect. You were so happy with him, four months pregnant. You had even moved together in a nice apartment near his work place, yours wasn't far either. 

 

 **Some people end up immune to the heartbreak**

 

Spencer knew it was wrong. So fucking wrong. Why did this even start? How did he let this get more and more serious? He and Maeve were supposed to just be friends. He wanted to believe that they were just friends. But friends don't go sneaking around their partners, do they? And then he started to have feelings for her. And he didn't want to stop them. Maeve made him feel so special. (Y/N) did too, a long time ago. 

 

 **Something about you it tears me apart**

 

Every time he had even thought about breaking up with (Y/N) he felt like a monster. He loved her, he just didn't love her as he used to. Spencer didn't want to hurt her, he still s cared for her. (Y/N) had always been there for him, when his demons would haunt him and he didn't feel like getting out of bed. But now was the time. Spencer had called Maeve and they were going to meet in person. 

 

 **'Cause every time I see your face I break a little**

 

Spencer told (Y/N) about everything. That he had been talking to another woman for two months, and that he wanted to break up. He would still be there for their child and for her, if she let him, because he still cared. But (Y/N)? She was heartbroken. She barely spoke, out of shock, disappointment and anger. (Y/N) wanted to beg him to stay, to tell him she would change if necessary. But she knew it was useless and that's not how love works. 

 

**And every single night you stay you take a little**

 

Feeling so betrayed and so miserable, (Y/N) called JJ and asked if she could stay with her for a few days. JJ agreed and asked what happened. (Y/N) hung up without answering and began packing her bag. She would call her previous landlord tomorrow. The joyous old man said she'd always be welcome. 

 

 **I just can't shake this feeling deep in my bones**

 

Spencer sat alone in his couch staring at the wall. What had he done? He couldn't believe himself. He had been so weak and stupid! An imbecile. Why did he betray her like that? Why didn't he break up with her before? Writing romantic letters to another woman while her pregnant girlfriend slept in the other room. It was so lame and low. He was so lame. 

 

 **And though I know I'm better when I'm alone I call you**

 

He cried non-stop that night, and so did (Y/N). When she arrived at JJ's, Penelope was there too. JJ had asked her to come ASAP right after (Y/N) hung up, having a feeling that something was very wrong. (Y/N) told them everything and they didn't have words. Spencer cheating on someone? They would have a big talk with him, but now they needed to calm (Y/N) down, she was pregnant. 

 

 **I call you and I break a little**

 

The next week was worst than the previous one. (Y/N) lost the baby. She had Emily deliver the news to Spencer as she refused to talk to him ever again. Spencer called her everyday, wanting to know how to help her. "Staying the hell away from her will help her", Morgan told him. He was angry at his friend, too. Spencer couldn't blame him. 

 

 **All that we have is laid up on the table**

 

Five years had passed since Maeve's death. (Y/N) had moved to Sweden and started a new thanks to her job, but she came back to America for Christmas wanting to spend it with her family and friends. She was gift shopping at a bookstore when they met again. 

 

 **You think that love is a game of complain**

 

They couldn't stop staring at each other. Spencer's hair was shorter and ruffled, with a light stubble, his dark circles ever present. (Y/N) was slimmer and her hair was longer and dyed. But she was still as gorgeous as he remembered. He was about to speak when a kid tugged on (Y/N)'s coat, asking if she could buy her The Chronicles of Narnia. (Y/N) broke her gaze away from him, smiling and nodding to the little girl. 

 

 **I keep on running but just 'cause I'm able**

 

Spencer felt like the whole world stopped. After Maeve's death he had missed (Y/N) so much. He realized that he never stopped loving her and that Maeve was just a rush of adrenaline he liked to feel. He had regretted everything every single conscious moment. (Y/N) had a child now. A beautiful snow white skinned, blonde girl with wide green-blue eyes. No doubt she got it from her father, but that face. That angelical and innocent face, so full of life. It was (Y/N). 

 

**I'mma get over you one of these days**

 

(Y/N) felt a hand on her waist. Johannes, her husband told her they needed to get going in order to be able to buy everything on time. She nodded and left to go with little Klara, who was excited about her new book. When (Y/N) turned again to see Spencer, he was gone. She looked everywhere for him on her spot, but she didn't see him, so she went on shopping with her family. 

 

**'Cause every time I see your face I break a little**

 

Spencer got out of the bookstore as fast as he could. He was trembling and his eyes glazed over. (Y/N) was happily married, he saw their rings and their body language. He got home and texted Morgan to come over, he needed a drink. Or two. Or as much as he needs to forget (Y/N)'s face. 

 

**And every single night you stay you take a little**

 

Spencer told Morgan about (Y/N)'s family. But Derek already knew. He and the team kept in touch with her, they were all good friends. Spencer didn't feel angry at his colleague. He had every right to be friends with her and if he had to hate someone it was him. Morgan asked if that was the reason he called him over. He knew Spencer wasn't over her, maybe he never would. 

 

**And every single night you stay you take a little**

 

(Y/N) and her family were staying at her parents' for the holidays. She was in the living room, everyone was singing those silly Christmas songs. A tap on her shoulder made her turn around, Johannes pointed above them. It was the mistletoe. They shared a kiss and the doorbell rang. When she opened the door, a box sat on the snowy steps. 

 

**I just can't shake this feeling deep in my bones**

 

(Y/N) took it inside seeing her name messily scribbled on top of it. She knew it all too well. She went to the kitchen and opened it. An original copy of her favorite book and a card. 

 

**And though I know I'm better when I'm alone I call you**

 

 _"I'm sorry. I regret everything. I miss you. Thanks for those amazing years. Be forever happy. I will always hold you in my heart. I love you. I really do. Spencer"_

 

**And I break a little**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time writing a fan fiction and so is posting one. English is not my first language, so if you see any mistake, please, point it out (nicely) and I will fix it ASAP. Thank you.


End file.
